


But Not Today

by HatboxGhost



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatboxGhost/pseuds/HatboxGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could quit.  She should quit. </p><p>Emilie is tired of only getting three lines per episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Not Today

Emilie slipped away as the read-through continued, knowing that she wouldn’t be missed.  She’d already read Belle’s three lines of the week, leaving her with nothing to do but listen to her costars go through the rest of the episode.

Three lines.  Again.  And that was if she was lucky and didn’t end up on the cutting room floor.  Again.

When they made her a regular in season two, she’d been thrilled.  The opportunity to bring Belle to life every week was irresistible, and knowing that the fans had demanded to see more of what was supposed to be a one-off character was incredibly flattering.  Adam and Eddy promised her the moon, and she could see tremendous potential in the idea of a woman interacting with modern technology for the first time.

Instead, Belle’s storyline had been forgotten, and Emilie got three lines an episode if she was lucky.

Meghan had quit for less.  The other woman had tried to warn her, but Emilie hadn’t listened.  Now, she wished she had.  

Once she was settled in her trailer, she curled up on the love seat and opened her laptop, cueing up a few baby animal videos to soothe her nerves.  Her light schedule left her plenty of time to volunteer at the local animal shelter, but even interacting with the animals was wearing thin.  She was an actress who never got a chance to act.  The pay was good, but money wasn’t everything.  She was tethered to Vancouver for the duration of shooting, forced to turn down role after role that would actually challenge her so she could continue to say three lines per episode.

She could quit.  She _should_ quit.

The door to her trailer slammed open, and she glanced up as Bobby stormed in.  He wasn’t a large man, but his energy filled up the entire trailer, sucking the oxygen out of the air as he glared at her collection of trinkets.  “This isn’t right.”

“No.  It’s not,” she agreed. 

Tossing himself down onto the love seat beside her, he continued to glare at nothing in particular.  “What are you going to do?”

Emilie shrugged.  “What can I do?”

She kept her gaze on the screen, watching a baby goat hop around a farmyard as Bobby turned burning eyes on her.  “You’ve never thought about leaving?”

Tapping her fingers lightly against the sides of the laptop, she admitted, “Of course I have.”

“I went to them,” he told her, his accent thickening on the words.  “I pitched them a dozen ideas for you.  For us.”

“Unless you suggested that Hook or Regina take over Belle’s body, they’re not going to listen,” she said wryly.  At this point, the show might as well be named _Once Upon Hook and Regina_.  There was no room to develop anyone else. 

Bobby let out an explosive curse that made her jump.  “It isn’t _fair_ ,” he snarled.  “You deserve better than this.”

Emilie pushed the laptop closed and set it aside, lacing her fingers together in her lap.  “I know.”

“Are you going to leave?” he asked, his brown eyes desperate.  “Meghan did.”

The producers would be happy to kill Belle off or imprison her somewhere.  Getting out of her contract would be a piece of cake.  “No.”

“Why?”  Even after two years, he still needed her reassurance, and it made her heart melt.

“You know why,” she said softly, reaching up to card her fingers through his shaggy hair.  

“Em…”  Bobby moaned, turning his face into her hand.  “Don’t ruin your career for me.”

“I can still work during hiatus,” she reminded him with a crooked smile.  “Besides, the pay’s good, and I enjoy the perks.”

His eyes blazed at her, but he said only, “Oh?”

“I’ve got this _amazing_ costar,” she confided, working her fingers deeper into his hair.  

“What a coincidence.  I’ve got one of those too.”  She wasn’t sure which of them moved first, but suddenly his mouth was on hers, the warm pressure of his chapped lips sending chills through her.  This was why she stayed.  Not for Belle or for the fans.  She stayed for him.

“Emilie…” he moaned, and she wondered if she could climax just from hearing his brogue caress her name.  Someday they’d have to try that.  It was one of the ironies of her life that no matter how much free time she had on her hands, there was never enough time for this.  There was always a meeting or a rehearsal or a costume fitting hanging over their heads, forcing them to rush when she wanted to take her time.

“What do you want?” he demanded, tearing his mouth from hers.  “My mouth?  My prick?”

She wanted all of him, and someday she wouldn’t have to choose.  Someday there’d be time enough for everything.  They’d spend a whole weekend in bed doing everything to each other.  

Someday wasn’t today, but Emilie was determined to make the most of their limited time.  “I want you in me.”

He groaned at her request, the sound turning into a curse when his phone beeped.  With shaking fingers, he yanked it out of his pocket and typed a hasty reply to the text before tossing it onto the floor.  “We’ve got ten minutes.”

There was no time for foreplay, but Emilie didn’t need any.  A single kiss from Bobby was all it took, her body accustomed to their frantic pace.  In the interest of time, she stood up to remove her shirt and tight jeans, Bobby watching with frank admiration as she bared her body.  

“Don’t just sit there,” she teased, and he slouched further, undoing his belt and fly so he could take himself out, a few strokes of his hand bringing him to full hardness.  Emilie smiled sadly when he made no more to remove his sweatshirt.  He’d gained weight in the last months and was insecure about it no matter how many times she assured him that he still looked perfect to her.

Someday she’d find a way to convince him, but once again, someday wasn’t today.  Fumbling in a drawer, she came up with a condom, tearing into the wrapper with her teeth as she knelt on the cushion beside him, running her fingers over his gorgeous prick before unrolling the condom over him.  “I want to be on top.”

“As my lady commands,” he said gruffly, taking himself in hand to line them up as she straddled him.  Emilie’s head fell back as she lowered herself onto him, her body greedily grasping his hard length.  With Bobby filling her, she felt complete, all of her frustrations taking a back seat to the pleasure of being with him.  She could spend an eternity just like this, but time was ticking away as it always did.

Warm hands covered her small breasts, and she arched into the touch, taking hold of his shoulders for leverage as she started to move.  “That’s it,” he groaned, rocking up to meet her every movement.  She grazed her nails over the back of his neck, and he cried out, taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking fiercely to muffle the sound since anyone could be walking by.

Hissing, Emilie drove her fingers into his hair, holding him in place against her breast as she picked up speed, grinding herself down onto him.  Beneath her, Bobby was thrusting as much as he could, but it wasn’t enough.  “Fingers,” she demanded, his low laugh making her shiver.

“You’re a greedy thing,” he said with obvious approval, his accent thickening into near-incomprehensibility.

“Only for you.”  She bit her tongue to muffle her cry as he delved a hand between them, his rough fingertips finding her clitoris and pinching roughly.

She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his hair as she clung to him tightly, her hips circling as she took him as deep as she could.  Another pinch was all it took, and Bobby held her close with his free arm as she shuddered and moaned through it.  

From the floor, his phone beeped again, and she ground her teeth in frustration as the noise cut through the blissful afterglow.  Bobby growled a curse and flipped them over, supporting her head with his hand as he slammed into her with a hard thrust that drove the air from her lungs.  

It took three more powerful thrusts to take him over the edge, muffling his groans against her throat as he spent himself.  Emilie slipped her hands under his sweatshirt to caress his sweaty back, relishing the warm weight of him on top of her.

All too soon, it was over.  He pulled out with a moan of protest and got rid of the condom, tucking himself back into his jeans.  Emilie made no move to cover herself as he checked his phone.  “I have to go.”

“I know.”  She sat up, craning her neck to work the kinks out as she wondered what she had left in the mini-fridge.  Orgasms always left her hungry.

“Someday, we’re going to…” he trailed off, his jaw tight.

“Yes, we will,” she agreed, leaning up for a goodbye kiss.  Bobby’s hair was still rumpled from their quickie, but she made no move to smooth it.  It would serve as a reminder of her.

He left the trailer without another word, and Emilie flopped back down on the love seat, her body aching pleasantly as she reached for her script to study Belle’s three lines.  It wasn’t much of a job, but there was more to life than work.  Someday she’d find a role that challenged her and producers who valued her talents.  Someday she’d leave Belle and Bobby behind.

But someday was not today. 


End file.
